


Heart - A Malec drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Deals, Demons, Feels, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Memory Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "I require all of your memories about one particular person - that shadowhunter you love so much. Give me this and i shall heal the girl. You have an hour to decide and prepare.......""....you wont remember me? ""I have to do this Alec. For you, and for Izzy. But there may be a way out"Read on to find out how.A Malec Drabble on the word prompt - Heart.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Kudos: 45





	Heart - A Malec drabble

"I require all of your memories about one particular person - that shadowhunter you love so much. Give me this and i shall heal the girl. You have an hour to decide and prepare. But know that without my help, the girl will die. Do not take too long to make your choice, demon spawn." The Greater Demon hissed at Magnus and disappeared.  
  
Magnus turned away from the pentagram, and met Alec and Jace's eyes. They were filled with fear and worry, so much that Magnus knew he didn't really have a choice at all. He knew that he would agree no matter what, if it was their only chance of saving Izzy. Magnus looked down at Izzy lying on the couch, in a coma that no one could wake her up from. Except the Greater Demon.  
  
"Magnus....give your memories as in? You won't....you wont remember me? " Alec pleaded with wide tear filled eyes.  
  
Magnus gave a small sad smile and nodded his head, just once, but that small gesture seemed to shatter Alec completely. Alec fell to his knees, staring up at his face, and Magnus could only now fully observe without a trace of doubt the love Alec had for him.  
  
"I have to do this Alec. For you, and for Izzy. But there may be a way out. I have dealt with enough demons asking for memories before, so I've needed to develop a recovery system. It takes time Alec, but if you are willing, you will be able to retrieve my memories." Magnus said softly. He saw Jace glance at Alec, and before Alec could reply, he heard Jace speak up, " We will do whatever is required. Just tell us how."  
  
"I can weave a spell around a particular object close to your heart Alexander, so that the bond between you and this object will ensure that I am bonded to you too. It will contain my memories of you, all that i can fill within an hour. Then, later on, with your strength Alec, i can retrieve the memories. Some may be lost...."  
  
"But a chance at retrieving anything is better than no chance at all. Come back to me Magnus and we will build up more memories - a lifetime worth of it." Alec said, setting his jaw fiercely, the light of determination shining in his blue eyes almost too brilliant to look at.  
  
Jace gasped and Magnus froze for a minute. "Alexander Lightwood, was that a proposal?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Magnus, come back to me, and i will repeat this question to you. But for now, i figured we needed something to hold on to. So, Magnus, will you marry me? And take this - " Alec pulled off his Lightwood family ring, and placed it gingerly in Magnus's outstretched palm, the metal warm from all the contact with Alec's skin. " Use this for the spell?"  
  
Magnus still stared at him with shock, and Alec's conviction started plummeting to the ground. "You dont have to marry me just because i said so Magnus....if you dont want to.... its fine. Just, use the ring for the spell ok? I will like how it looks on you, and it seems to be the most suitable object to store and trigger memories. Magnus.... say something...."  
  
"Yes! I will marry you Alexander! Of course I will! If i get my memories back....and now i am more convinced than ever that i will. Because do you see what you did? You linked a beautiful memory to the very object whose presence on my hand will already trigger me to perform spells, to attempt to find out more about it, even if i dont remember anything about it."  
  
Magnus took a sudden deep breath and smiled. "Tell Izzy to plan the wedding alright? She will enjoy that, and it will keep her from feeling too guilty over what has happened. I intend to have a spring wedding, about 3 months from now. All the memories ought to be back by then."  
  
_"Because this, Alec, will connect my heart directly to yours. And i might lose my memories, but you live forever in my heart, and it will never forget you. I will come back to you Alec, because my heart will always come back to you. It is yours forever and ever."_  
  
Magnus bent over the ring, whispered an incantation and bursts of colour - all the memories of Alec and himself flew up in the air and dissolved into the ring. He slipped the Lightwood ring onto his finger, where it took its rightful place, and turned around to face the demon once more, no longer despairing for he knew now that his heart would lead him towards Alec no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave kudos and comments :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
